The Masquerade
by Lillyana
Summary: Bella Swan's foundation is hosting a masquerade ball for fundraising. Will a mysterious man in black be the one she's been waiting for?


A/N: There are two dedications in this short fic. First, is to my friend Marina. She constantly encourages me to write and said hey; why not write something about a Halloween masquerade. It's not Halloween, but it's a masquerade.

Second, the costumes donned by the characters are a shout-out to 3 of my favorite movies ever: Who Framed Roger Rabbit, The Princess Bride and Gone with the Wind.

Forgive the crudity of the grammar, it's not beta'd. Usual disclaimers apply, I don't own them, I just wanted to make one of them a dread pirate.

**The Masquerade**

"Isabella Marie Swan, get down here now!" Alice hollered from the living room.

I groaned loudly and burrowed into my nest of blankets. I heard Alice stomping around downstairs waiting for me to appear. I wondered how something so petite could make such a racket.

"You know, it's not going to get any better, in the end Alice will win. Save us _ALL_ the grief and go down there," Rosalie said.

I sat up and frowned at Rose. I not-so elegantly flipped her off and slid out of bed. Rose smirked and sashayed down the hallway.

"You should have done it last week when she wanted. She wouldn't be nearly as irate if you hadn't waited so long," Rose laughed.

"It's true Bella. There's no way you are getting out of this. Stand up and arms out, now," Alice ordered as she strode into my room.

I stuck my tongue out at her, but obliged. Alice whipped open her case and pulled out a tape measure. She quickly took my measurements and jotted them down.

"Since you've made me wait, you have no say in your costume. You will wear what I create and you will love it." She grinned devilishly and skipped out of my room.

I sighed heavily at the thought of what Alice was going to create. We were attending a masquerade ball. It was actually a fundraising event for the Wolves of the Pacific Northwest Foundation. I was a board member of the group and was playing hostess for the evening. This meant public speaking and a night of false smiles. I did it for my group though.

But for Alice it was a chance to create over the top outfits for us. She was working on her first clothing line. Fashionable, yet affordable clothes for all, was her motto. She indicated that this masquerade was the fix she needed for couture design. I loved my best friends, Alice and Rosalie, dearly. But I didn't possess their need for fashion.

I also wasn't going to turn my back on the charity. So I was bound to the choice Alice made. In the end I knew what she designed me would be impeccable and some how perfect for me. But I wasn't going to let her know that.

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed my laptop and popped it open on the counter. Rose handed me a cup of coffee and I sipped it as I went over the latest RSVP update from my assistant.

"Did they RSVP yet?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Hold up Ali. I'm still checking," I said.

I scrolled through the spreadsheet looking for their names. Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarty and Edward Cullen were young business owners in Seattle. They had an up and coming bar that was wildly popular with the college kids in downtown Seattle. We'd been there ourselves to check them out, since we had heard they were actually tending the bar themselves until they were fully staffed.

I recalled with clarity the evening we went to Volterra.

"_Bella, let's go. If these guys are as hot as the rumor mill says, they won't be single long," Alice whined._

"_I'm sorry, sorry, sorry. Let's go." I dashed out the door after an excited Alice and Rosalie._

"_I heard Emmett is like six foot four, broad shoulders, dark hair…and dimples. He's mine." Rosalie drooled._

"_Yeah, I heard Jasper is from Texas. Sweet southern accent, southern charm, long, lean and blond. DIBS!" Alice grinned._

_They both looked at me expectantly. I'd heard about Edward. He was tall, bronze hair, chiseled, piercing green eyes, and drop dead gorgeous. I'd also heard he was unattainable and aloof. _

"_Oh yeah, Edward. Uh, sure. I love a guy who doesn't want to give anyone the time of day." I frowned._

"_Pssh, he just hasn't met you yet babe." Alice smirked._

_We walked into Volterra. It was teeming with drunken college kids, mostly girls. The estrogen levels were entirely too high for me. I motioned that I would meet the girls in the balcony while they got us drinks. I heard sighs of desire coming from Alice and Rose as they approached the bar. From my vantage point I could see dark curly hair and a blond mop of shaggy hair. _

_I shook my head at my friends as they charged to the bar through the masses of girls. I walked up the stairs to the balcony and found a table and chairs near the edge. I watched as my girls flirted shamelessly with the guys. _

_Another girl came up and tried to push her way in front of Rosalie. The tall redhead gave Rosalie the once-over and smirked. Rosalie got that look on her face, the "OHNOYOUDIDNTBITCH" one I knew very well. Rosalie looked ready to destroy when Alice handed her a drink and whisked her to the stairs. _

_I watched as Emmett and Jasper's eyes followed the girls to the balcony. I knew they were smitten and it was over for them. _

"_Fucking whore, she's lucky Alice was there," Rose grumbled. _

"_Did you see them Bells? Are they not perfect for us?" Alice swooned._

"_You know Ali, for once I can't argue with you." I smiled._

"_Where's Edward? You need to meet your soul mate now," Alice said, eyes searching the bar for bronze hair._

_The door behind the bar opened and he popped out with a large case of bottles. The sleeves of his green shirt were rolled up to reveal his strong arms. His bronze hair was wild, as if he'd been constantly running his fingers through it. Or someone else had for him. _

"_Do you see that sex hair? I say take him on the bar Bella," Rose said seriously._

"_Please, look at him. He's perfect, gorgeous and as I said, unattainable." I pointed to the gaggle of girls vying for one look from him. _

_We spent the rest of the evening watching the boys from above. Every so often Emmett and Jasper would cast their gaze up to Rose and Ali. They'd give a sexy wink or smile and the girls would turn to goo. I caught Edward's glance once. Our eyes locked for ten seconds, though it felt like an eternity. He raised an eyebrow at me and went back to work. _

"And we haven't seen them since that night at Volterra, Bella! Please tell me they are coming." She was vibrating with tension.

I got to the bottom of the list and saw something that would make them very happy and pissed off all at once.

"Mr. McCarty and Mr. Whitlock will be in attendance. Mr. Cullen sends his regrets, as he will be unable to attend," I read aloud what my assistant, Angela, had written.

"WHAT!" They shrieked simultaneously.

"Your men will be there. Let the styling and waxing commence." I grinned.

"But Bells…Edward isn't coming?" Alice pouted.

"Ali-cat, don't worry about me. Your _soul mate_ is going to be there." I reassured her.

She frowned at me. "But I was so sure, I just had a sense that you two were meant to be."

"Do we need to remind you that you are in fact NOT a psychic, Alice?" Rose asked.

"Hush, I'm not psychic, I just have premonitions. You know that," she said defiantly.

They stared at each other for a minute and burst into giggles. I rolled my eyes and made for the living room.

As I sat on the couch I silently worked through my disappointment. It had felt like, for those few seconds our eyes were connected, that Alice was right. Edward's green eyes blazed with want. I was sure my eyes reflected the same to him.

I threw myself into my work to avoid the crushed feeling in my chest.

A week later Alice was standing in my room with a garment bag, it was the night. Her eyes reflected excitement and anxiety.

"Don't even think of opening it. We'll get your hair and makeup done." Alice smiled.

"But, how come you guys get to see yours now and I have to wait?" I whined.

"Because one, I designed it, so I had to see it. Duh. And two, Rosalie picked hers, so she knows what she's getting," Alice chirped.

Rosalie's hair and make up was already done. She was vamped up perfectly to reflect her costume. Alice's short hair was curled to perfection and placed carefully. Her make up was light and beautiful.

They sat me down and began brushing, curling and spraying. After my dark hair waved down my back to Alice's satisfaction, they started on my make up. She applied it lightly and took a step back.

She grinned and held up a mirror. I had to hand it to those girls; they knew how to transform me. My dark hair cascaded down my back in soft waves. My make up was soft and made me appear illuminated.

"Wow," I breathed.

Alice did a little curtsey and dashed out. "Don't open that bag. I will be back to help you into it."

I sat and admired myself in the mirror. I hated to admit it, but I felt beautiful. I smiled to myself. _Your loss Cullen. _

I was snapped from my reverie by the appearance of a red-hot seductress at my door. Rosalie stepped into my room in a skin tight red dress and a slit up to her thigh. Her blonde hair fell over the back in a sleek wave.

Her red lips curled into a seductive smile. "Can any guy resist Jessica Rabbit? Cause I'm making sure Emmett can't."

"Yes, Rosie-cakes you are hot-to-trot. Can we get Bella in her dress, cause I'm gonna need both of you for mine," Alice snapped.

"Calm down pixie. Your southern gentlemen will love your dress." Rose patted her back, attempting to calm her.

"Bella close your eyes and if you open them I will kill you." Alice smiled.

I rolled my eyes at her then shut them tight. I heard the zipper on the garment bag and the rustle of a gown. I felt smooth silk caress my skin as the dress was lowered over my head. I ran my hands down the front and could feel intricate beading around the bust and down the gown.

Alice adjusted the dress and smoothed my hair. I felt her set something light on the crown of my head.

"Ok, you can open them," she said.

I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. Alice has transformed me from plain-jane Bella to Princess Buttercup from _The Princess Bride_.

"Oh…my…Alice…" I stammered.

"I know, I'm incredible. Now help me out with mine." She grinned.

After a struggle with Alice's dress and a pair of vanishing shoes, we arrived at the masquerade. Light bulbs flashed as we lowered our masks. Photographers were cat-calling Rosalie and she basked in the attention. She started up the steps with a little extra wiggle in her step.

Alice and I rolled our eyes at each other and followed her up. They went directly inside; I slowed to take questions from the media. They were particularly excited to see the Volterra boys pull up after we had. Those boys had become Seattle celebrities in no time. Emmett and Jasper sauntered up to me and smiled. Jasper took my hand and kissed it gently.

"Thank you for the invitation to this fine event, ma'am," he said, playing up the accent.

"I assure you that the pleasure is mine. I love your costumes." I smiled. Jasper was dressed in a Confederate Army uniform, while Emmett was leaving little to the imagination as Tarzan.

"Mr. McCarty, that is…quite…the statement you are making. It doesn't mask much." I blushed.

"Me, Emmett, looking for Jane." He grinned.

"I believe you'll find your Jane in a backless red dress," I said to him.

He waggled his eyebrows at me suggestively and ran inside.

"Please, allow me to escort you inside. My partners and I are so glad to help a worthy cause, especially one run by a divine creature such as your self." He smiled.

"Oh, Mr. Whitlock you are a charmer. I promise you that I am the one who is pleased you are here. Your donation was very generous. I'm disappointed to hear Mr. Cullen couldn't attend. I would have liked to thank him personally as well," I said, hoping for details.

"Oh, Edward is coming. He RSVP'd this afternoon. I-I-I…" He stammered. His gaze fixed in the crowd.

I didn't need to look far to know what his eyes had caught. There stood Alice, in the center of the room, as the southern belle of all belles'.

"I'm sorry, it appears Miss Scarlett O'Hara is in need of a drink, excuse me." He took long strides to Alice and bowed to her. She dipped in a low curtsey and smiled. He took her hand and they walked to the bar together.

I felt envy at these seemingly instant connections my closest friends had made with these men. I watched as Emmett tracked down Rosalie and she giggled and blushed at his antics. I watched Jasper and Alice talk with their heads bowed together. I let the waves of envy wash through me, and then I went to work.

I made my way through the crowd shaking hands with donors and friends. I made easy conversation with a couple of lawyers dressed as Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy. I shared some awkward small talk with a couple of guys dressed as Jedi's. They told me they wished I dressed as a bikini clad Princess Leia. I smiled nervously and made my way to another group.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man in black. He stood in the corner sipping beer and watching me move through the crowd. Even with masks on I knew who most people were, but he was a mystery to me.

I was too far away to figure out who he was. I turned to shake hands and converse with more people. By the time they moved on, so had he. I searched the crowd for the man in black but it was in vain. I couldn't locate him anywhere.

"Bella, it's time for your speech." My assistant reminded me.

"Thanks Angie. Nice costume," I said. She grinned and ran off to join the other employees from our organization. Apparently I had missed the Lord of the Rings memo. Angela was dressed as Arwen.

I stepped up to the podium and inhaled deeply. _Breathe. Smile. Be gracious._

The crowd all turned to face me and applauded. I smiled confidently and began my speech.

"Thank you everyone for being here tonight. The Wolves of the Pacific Northwest Foundation could not operate without your generosity. The donations received tonight will be earmarked for the development of a program to protect the land surrounding the LaPush reservation. It will become a safe haven for the wolves. I'd also like…" As I spoke I saw him again. The man in black was standing to the right of the stage, watching me speak.

It took me a moment to regain composure. I saw a faint smile ghost his lips. He nodded and walked away. I watched as his form retreated to the bar for another drink. I finished my speech, accepted the applause and quickly stepped off stage.

"Bella, Jasper said Edward is here. Have you seen him?" Alice asked.

"No, but I saw a man in black. Dressed like the Dread Pirate Roberts from _The Princess Bride_," I said, scanning the bar.

"That must be him. It has to be. Jasper and Emmett didn't know what his costume was. Oh Bells! I told you, it's fate," Alice squealed.

"Calm down Alice. It might not even be him." Though in my heart, I was sure it was.

"Sure Bella. What ever you say. If you'll excuse me, my soldier needs refreshment." She grinned and made her way carefully to the bar.

"That dress is amazing," a voice whispered in my ear.

"Isn't it? It's also an excellent way to get through the crowd. No one wants to get in her way," I responded.

I whirled around to find myself face-to-face with him, the man in black. His hair was tucked into a black bandana, the black mask hiding his eyes from me. The top buttons of his black shirt were undone, revealing the planes of his strong chest.

"I was referring to yours, of course," he said softly. He lowered his lips to my hand, grazing a soft kiss.

My skin blazed like fire where his lips touched me and I knew it was him. It was the same fire I felt from holding his gaze. A slow song started and couples moved to the dance floor. His hand still held mine firmly; I cast my gaze up to meet his.

"Dance with me," I said.

"As you wish," he replied.

My heart jumped as he led me to the floor. His strong arms circled me and pulled me in close. We swayed slowly to the music, not saying anything, not even looking at each other. It felt right; I knew it was where I was meant to be.

I looked into his eyes, frustrated I couldn't see if they were the green ones I hoped for. I slid my mask off and dropped it to the floor. The corner of his mouth turned up into a crooked smile and my heart skipped a beat.

"Take off your mask," I whispered to him.

"As you wish," he said.

He slipped the mask off and let it fall.

"I knew it was you. I just knew. Kiss me," I said, breathless.

Edward dipped his lips to meet mine. His fingers grazed my face gently, tracing my lips.

His lips met mine and before he closed our kiss he gave a simple response in his husky voice, "As you wish."


End file.
